


Thank You

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Luke Castellan, Child of Zeus, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Luke Castellan, Luke Castellan Redemption, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Possession, Reader-Insert, The gods are bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Y/n still had faith in Luke.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Thank You

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach eighteen against all odds

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

***

Y/n hated this war. They hated it for all obvious reasons, but also because of what it had done to them personally. The Big Bad, Kronos, had manipulated Y/n's boyfriend, Luke, into being his vessel, luring him into a false hope for recognition from his dad.

So yeah. It sucked.

Y/n, a seventeen year old child of Zeus, fought bravely on the front lines of the Battle of Manhattan. They bested monster after monster, right along their friends Percy and Annabeth.

They caught a glimpse of what looked to be Luke ducking into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"Percy! Annabeth! He's trying to get to Olympus!"

The three demigods quickly followed, taking the elevator up to floor six hundred, and making it to the throne room where we found him.

He turned to them and let out a deep laugh, his eyes glowing gold. This was not Y/n's Luke. "You're too late, heroes." He smiled crookedly. Percy was about to charge, but Y/n held him back.

"Luke," Their voice was shaky, "I know you're in there. You can stop this." Kronos growled, but they continued. "He's going to kill you, Luke! What about your siblings? Or your mom? What about me?" That got his attention. His eyes stopped glowing as he looked around, bewildered.

"Y-Y/n?" He looked at them desperately. "I don't know how to get rid of him," Y/n prayed to their father Zeus to let Luke live.

His eyes glowed faintly again, like both Luke and Kronos were fighting for control.

They remembered learning about Christian exorcism practices. Maybe...

Luke started to look around frantically, as if seeing visions. They knew that he was trying to dispel Kronos.

"KRONOS!" They shouted. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Percy and Annabeth started to fight of Kronos' minions.

Luke looked around desperately as Y/n continued screaming at Kronos to let him go.

They saw Luke's eyes turn back to their normal blue as he collapsed. Kronos' minions began to dissolve.

"LUKE!" They ran to him. He looked at them, exhausted.

"I thought you were gonna shoot me with lightning or somethin," He laughed weakly. "I'm so sorry Y/n," He sat up, "I didn't mean to bring all this destruction, I just-" His voice caught in his throat, "I just wanted my dad to care,"

"It's okay, Luke, it wasn't your fault, it was Kronos," Y/n brought Luke's chin up so he looked at them. "He manipulated you. It wasn't your fault," He nodded slowly.

"Happy birthday, by the way,"

"What?"

"It's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is..." The prophecy came true right on time.

***

The next few minutes were a blur, with Luke being whisked off to the healer's tent and the gods showing up to give their thanks.

Zeus looked to Y/n. "You have served me well, child. And in return, I offer you an opportunity." He paused. "Come to Olympus and serve in my court."

All the half-bloods around the room began to gasp and murmur in surprise of Zeus's offer.

"You mean, like, be a god?" Y/n asked, and Zeus nodded solemnly. Then something happened that nobody really expected: Y/n started laughing. "I'm sorry, father, but that's ridiculous! Why would I want to be a god?"

"Well, immortality and power,"

"I don't want to watch everyone I love die, and I'm plenty powerful already. But I do have a request."

He nodded for them to go on.

"Claim your kids by the time they're fifteen. And maybe call them once in a while."

Zeus looked baffled. "That's all you want?"

"Look, dude, this war literally started because Kronos manipulated unclaimed demigods onto his side with a promise of actually being recognized by their parents."

"Now-" Zeus started, but they cut him off.

"No. Do you know how many unclaimed demigods are in the Hermes cabin at camp? They're sitting there, waiting for a sign that'll probably never come because the big guys upstairs don't feel like giving their children a shred of attention. Fucking claim your kids, it's not that hard. And at least have the decency to send a fucking birthday card once in a while."

Poseidon turned to Zeus. "I like this kid,"

Zeus looked like he was about to kill Y/n, but they stood their ground.

"Do you have... any other requests?" He said begrudgingly.

"Yeah, and let Calypso go. She doesn't deserve that kind of punishment."

Thunder sounded outside.

"And another small thing," Y/n continued. 

"You've asked enough of us already."

"It's really a tiny favor, I promise."

"What is it?"

"Make the top of the Empire State Building light up blue, please." Percy smiled.

Zeus snapped his fingers. "Done."

"Thank you, father," They looked at Percy and Annabeth. "Do we need anything else?"

"Who will rebuild Olympus?" Hephaestus asked.

Y/n smiled. "I don't know about the rebuilding, but Annabeth is a wonderful architect." They pushed Annabeth forward. "If you want someone to design it, she's definitely your girl."

The gods started discussing with Annabeth, and Percy looked back at Y/n, sending a silent message: Go. We can handle this.

***

They silently made their way out of the throne room and to where the healers had set up their tent in Olympus. Leriyah Keyes, an Athena camper, stood on guard outside and saw Y/n as they approached, and lifted the tent flap to let them in.

Some campers glanced up as they entered, others looked dazed.

They turned to see Luke next to Will Solace, getting checked up.

"I've got the fucking Curse of Achilles, dude, I'm fine,"

"You were the vessel for a Titan. We don't know what that can do to people." Luke and Will continued to argue for a moment before Luke looked up and saw Y/n.

"Y/n," He breathed, staring at you.

"What, am I on fire or something?" They looked down to make sure none of their clothes had burned away.

"No, you're just-" He sighed, still staring at them, "beautiful."

Y/n laughed, "Make sure you check for a concussion." They sat down next to him. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah. What about you, how'd your little chat with the gods go?"

"Great, actually." He quirked an eyebrow. "I made them promise to claim their kids by their fifteenth birthday. I'm not sure they'll actually do it, but it's a start."

"I'm surprised your old man didn't kill you on the spot."

"Me too, but it was the least he could do for his kid who just saved his ass." Luke laughed, his own laugh rather than Kronos's.

***

The gods mostly kept their promises, with a few exceptions. Annabeth designed New Olympus, Calypso was freed, cabins were built for Hades and the minor gods, and Luke came back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Y/n?" Luke pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about maybe going to college," Y/n perked up.

"Really?"

Luke looked like he was lost in thought, "Yeah, I was thinking about majoring in something like International Business. Or Communications, or something."

Y/n beamed at him. "I think it suits you perfectly,"

"Yeah?" He grinned. "Only one problem,"

"What, you'd miss me too much?" They teased, and Luke blushed. "Wait, really?"

"I don't want to live without you if I don't have to." He looked so vulnerable in that moment.

Y/n giggled. "Well, I've been thinking of going to school too, so I think you're gonna be stuck with me."

"Thank you, Y/n,"

"I wanna go to college, that's nothing to thank me for."

"No, not for that," Y/n looked at him, confused. "Thank you for staying with me. If it weren't for you, Kronos would've killed me in Manhattan."

"I don't give up on people easily. Especially not the ones I love."

**Author's Note:**

> i am an atheist so please tell me if i did the exorcism thing right bc i do not know


End file.
